Someone to love you
by RedDevil11
Summary: After the return from the underworls, Regina and Zelena have a sisterly talk about the situation with the baby and their relationship.
_**Hi everyone, after last weeks episode, I just felt in need for a bit of sisterly interaction (and, well, a bit reconciliation). This is what came out. I hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **I dedicate this to my sister. We have been always pushed to compete wit each other and think the otther has more. With all this, it's sometimes very hard to love each other, but at the end of the day, we do so very much. And as we grew up together with no other siblings, we are the only ones who understands the other with the difficulties of our childhood and our family.**_

 _ **...**_

 **Someone to love you**

Everyone was at Granny's, celebrating the victory over Hades and the return from the underworld.

Everyone, except Zelena.

She was sitting alone in her farm house, thinking about her baby daughter, who was safely with Robin and Regina. Her sister always got everything, even her own child.

Zelena was surprised when she heard footsteps. Before she could prepare herself for defense, Regina stepped into the living room, where Zelena had been sitting.

Regina let her gaze wander around the shabby cottage and raised an eyebrow in displeasure. "You really should get this place redecorated. It's hideous," she commented with arrogantly.

Zelena only rolled her eyes at her. "What do you want, sis?"

Regina let out a sigh and sat down across from her. "I came here to talk to you about your daughter. And, well, the whole situation."

"Why? You are going to take her away from me anyway!" Zelena tried to hide the deep hurt in her voice, but didn't succeed. She turned away from Regina, so she wouldn't see her tear up.

Regina went on in a gentle voice. "Zelena, look, I know what I said in Camelot. That you didn't deserve your child and another chance. But I was wrong. You betrayed us over and over and I didn't believe you could be trusted. I'm still not so sure, to be honest. But I forgot something really important."

Zelena now turned to face her sister, trying to see a trick or a joke or sarcasm, but not finding anything but honesty.

"You thought you would lose your child to its father. To another mother. I didn't want to see your side of it. And now I realize why. I have been exactly like you. When Henry first found Emma, I was furious. I didn't want to share him with her or anyone. I wanted to kill her; heavens, I even tried a few times. Just to make sure she wouldn't take him away from me. Because he was all I had."

Regina reached out to take Zelena's hand. Though Zelena didn't trust this, she let her take it, her hand being tense.

"And I want to tell you something I had to learn the hard and very, very painful way. You can't keep your child away from the people who love her. From the people she loves. Or if you try and try, you will be the one to lose her. Not everyone has such a gentle and loving and forgiving heart like Henry. And believe me, losing the love of your child…" Regina stopped for a moment to swallow down her own tears. "There is no greater pain in the world. And believe it or not, I don't want that for you."

Now tears were streaming down Zelena's face, but her voice was still dripping with bitterness. "So you just want me to let my child go?"

"No, Zelena, no. For now, she should stay with Robin, but we are not taking her from you. She needs both of her parents. She needs her whole family. And we need to work on getting along and trusting each other. After what you did to Marian, Robin will not likely trust you soon, but fortunately, just like my son, he has a very gentle and forgiving heart. It might need time, but we will work this out. I mean, I had Snow's father killed and still she and I are family now. It's like the pirate said 'All sins can be forgiven if someone loves you'. And there is someone who could love you."

Zelena nodded in annoyance. "I know, my daughter."

Regina chuckled lightly. "Yes, but she was not who I was thinking of."

Zelena withdraw her hand. "Oh please, don't give me this stupid talk about loving yourself."

Regina shook her head in mockery. "Certainly not. I never thought you needed any help with that. A little less of it, if anything."

Her face went back to a gentle expression as she looked at her older sister.

"I mean me. I could love you. After all, you are my sister."

With a disbelieving face, Zelena sprung up from her seat. "You? You really want me to believe that you could love me? I spent most of my life hating you."

Regina didn't look impressed. "I know you hated me. You hated me because our mother didn't give you what you deserved. And I hated Snow for a very long time, because our mother killed my first love. But the truth is, the person we claimed to hate was not the person that deserved our hatred. It was our mother. I don't know about you, but my whole life I have been torn between hating her and loving her. That is what brought me on a very dark path. And you believe that if only she would have kept you, she would have loved you like she should have. But I'm afraid she wouldn't have. She always had the chance to get you back, especially after marrying my father. But she didn't."

Zelena looked at her sister with a bitter grin. "What are you trying to tell me? My own mother didn't love me? I already know that. But I still wish she hadn't abounded me."

Regina got up to look Zelena right into her eyes. "And you know what? I wish she hadn't abandoned you, either."

Zelena's eyes were filled with surprise, confusion and disbelief as she tried to work out what her sister had just said to her.

Regina took her hand again. "Zelena, it was not my fault our mother abandoned you and it's not yours either. It's hers, and only hers. And to be honest, maybe I wouldn't have existed if she had kept you, but if I did I think it would have been better for both of us. I'm sure she would have drilled us to always compete with each other and outshine the other. But still, we would have had each other. We would have had someone to share our anger, our sadness, our need to please her. We would have understood how the other felt, like no one ever could. We could have been there for each other. And I'm sad we didn't get this."

Now both of them were crying. "It's too late for you to get peace with her, but it's not too late for us to be there for each other, to be a family. You don't have to be alone. I can be there for you, if you want to."

"But I tried to hurt you so many times…" Zelena tried to put everything she had just heard together, but it didn't make sense to her just yet.

Regina laughed through her tears. "Yes. And I don't think we will stop that. We are sisters after all. Sisters are allowed to hate each other occasionally. So, what do you say?"

Zelena tried to put on an annoyed face. "But I don't want us to braid each other's hair and share boy stories."

Regina only chuckled at that. "Well, feel free to talk to me about 'boy trouble', but I will certainly not exchange any stories about Robin with you. So, now get changed and let's go to Granny's before the munchkins have eaten away all the cake."

"Alright, but don't complain when I look way more gorgeous than you once I finish changing," Zelena said with a grin as she walked towards her bedroom.

Regina rolled her eyes as she followed her. "Please, like that's possible. And even if that were true, I just have to put your daughter in your arms for about two minutes and your outfit will be ruined. She is a spitter. Just like her cousin. I don't know how many blouses and dresses Henry ruined for me when he was a baby. You have much fun ahead of you, sis," she called after Zelena mockingly.

"I think you mean 'we' have much fun ahead with her, sister," Zelena called back out to Regina in the same tone.


End file.
